Vulcan Needs
by T'Par
Summary: What if Pon Farr was not the only thing Vulcans keep secret? A K/S first time story. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Vulcan needs

2009 – T'Par

Words: 4.267

Language: English

Summary: Pon Farr is not the only Vulcan mating disease.

Disclaimer: standard

_Have to hold on… Darkness, pain, must … find … release… NO! Resist… must… Cold, so cold._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The electric buzzer sounded for the third time and James T. Kirk began to worry. This was nothing like his friend at all, the punctuality of the man had always amazed him, and gave him certainty.

"Computer, locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock is in his cabin."

Now he really started to worry. His hand had already found its way to the buzzer for the fourth time but his mind had stopped it just in time. If anything was wrong, a buzz wouldn´t stop it.

"Computer, open door. Authorization code Kirk Omega Alpha."

The door swooshed open and instead of the familiar heat and brightness, cold and darkness greeted him. He did one step forward to get out of the door sensors´ wake and it slit close with a soft swoosh.

"Spock?"

Complete silence awaited him.

"Computer, lights to 15%."

The dim lights switched on and finally he could make out the contours of the room. He slowly stepped forward while scanning his surroundings. With the same pace he continued to the bedroom where his surprise and worry rose even further. The room, who had always been kept so tidy one could call it sterile, now lay in pieces. The ancient Vulcan pottery lay on his feet in tiny pieces. The battle axes that had decorated the walls lay beside them, casually thrown away. The bed was all messed up and sheets thrown everywhere.

Suddenly he noticed the flicker of movement on the other side of the bed and without a thought he hurried over.

On the floor lay his best friend, all bundled up in fetal position. His tremble was unmistakable.

"Spock!" He exclaimed and kneeled beside him. His stare was met by two glassy eyes and his stomach made a loop. The Vulcan`s skin felt like ice but under his touch the tremble worsened.

I must get him warm! He thought, but when he gently tried to lift his friend to the bed the tremble became uncontrollable and Spock spoke with a painful horse voice. "Please… leave. I… ache."

"Pon Farr?" He asked in a sudden flash of recognition. They were far from Vulcan space, this was bad.

"No, Trassk… Von…" Spock curled more inward as if dismissing him with his body.

Suddenly Jim noticed the huge erection of his friend. He couldn´t leave him here, no matter what strange Vulcan happening was occurring. He pulled Spock gently in a sitting position and hugged him from behind. The notice of Spock´s sweaty back was only now penetrating his comprehension.

"Just relax, I´m here." He murmed in the delicately curved ear.

"NO!, No, no…" Spock said with his painstaking voice and continued chanting it very softly.

"Spock, it´s me. Relax, all will be well. Please, let me." While saying this he softly moved his right hand down Spock´s body and gently took a hold on his shaft. Spock shuddered once more at the touch, but did not pull away.

"Relax, you can do it. Just let go." His voice was soft and it seemed to work, for the Vulcan let himself lean backwards and rest to Kirk's chest. He saw it as a leap forward and gently began to move his hand up and down.

The breathing quickened and so did his hand. Kirk tried to ignore his own tingling feeling in his groin and focus on the man against him. It was hard. He felt Spock entering his climax point and suddenly the Vulcan's eyes flung open and his body entered an uncontrollable spasm. Kirk let go and held him tight until he was spent and the spasms had died down.

Spock looked very fragile and Kirk was terrified. He gently lifted him up for the tension that had tormented his friend had left his body completely. Without taking his eyes of him he placed him on the bed. "We have to talk about this." He said when he realized the Vulcan's eyes had fluttered. "I'll be back after the shift, you just rest now." He waited until the tiniest of nods had reacted and watched his friend fall into a very deep sleep.

Kirk backed off and sat in the chair besides the bed. Only a few minutes later he realized the strain in his paints. Damn! He had ten minutes before shift. He cleaned the room quickly and opted for the cold shower.

A few minutes later he entered the bridge. All was well and it seemed that this shift would give him more time to think than he liked to.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors swooshed shut behind him and one look around told Spock was much better. The room was filled with light and heath for one thing and it was more sparkly than it was after its commission.

"Spock, are you in?" He asked cautiously.

The figure of his lean friend came round the passage of the door and Kirk couldn't help to think that the past events were but a dream. Only the bright greenness of the man's ears gave a hint about the past. "Good afternoon captain." He stated in his natural way, but with a slight hint of apprehension.

"You all right?" Kirk said while lowering him in one of the chairs. Spock had already ordered the normal drinks from the replicator and followed suit. It was far easier to follow the patterns they used to and beat around the bush.

"I believe I owe you an explanation." Spock said after a most un-Vulcan sigh. He hadn't yet met Kirk's eyes but felt his stare as he warmed his hands around his cup of tea.

Kirk didn't interrupt the silence that fell, as he knew Spock needed time to recollect his thoughts. He did feel the apprehension about the subject through their bond of Thy'la; the bond of brothers.

"Trassk Von." He finally said while his eyes were still fixated at his cup. "It is very uncommon now, for it is a state which came, as do all of our rituals, from the time of awakening." His hands shook and he quickly put the cup down on the table.

Kirk watched his friend struggle, clench and unclenches his muscles and clasp his hands together.

"It has much in common with Pon Farr, but it is not always lethal and the … male does not go into blood fever." He sighted again and continued. "In ancient times it was an insurance for offspring, when conception did not take place during Pon Farr. It is very uncommon now and I believe the only reason it has evoked itself in me is my dual heritage."

"I still do not understand why you…, you couldn't do to yourself what I did…" He, too, was now flushed.

"Vulcans need the bond to climax." The answer was soft and Spock's eyes never left the now empty cup.

Kirk pushed himself out of his chair with great force and began pacing the room. "So, what you're saying is that if I just hadn't felt in the mood last night for a chess game, you would have DIED here?!" He paused and stared straight at his friend who seemed to melt in his seating as if one could hide in it.

"It is not all." Spock said so softly that Kirk wasn't sure he had heard him at all. He forced himself to calm down and listen, he couldn't really blame Spock, it was his biology's doing.

"Just like Pon Farr, Trassk Von lasts more than one day. The precise duration varies with each individual…" Spock's greenish hue had turned much darker at his words and at some places looked almost black now.

Kirk decided to stop putting his friend on the display table for now and went to sit beside him on the couch. "So… you mean that we have to do this more than once?" He asked while looking straight at him again.

This time Spock was forced to look up by power of the bond into the face of his Thy'la. He swallowed once and nodded softly.

"Ohh Spock…" He wrapped his arms around Spock and held him close. It took a few seconds, but the dark green went a shade lighter and he relaxed slightly in the embrace of his bondbrother.

After a while, Spock began to fidget. "What's wrong?"

The green, which by that point had nearly vanished, began to return. Kirk's frown disappeared as stricken by lightning and he moved his hand slowly to the front of the black uniform trousers of his proper first officer. "You could have said something." He said while unzipping its front.

Spock just nodded and rose a little to let Kirk remove his pants.

Kirk resettled himself against the couch while pulling Spock to sit between his legs and lean against his chest. This time the Vulcan was more cooperative and let himself be pushed against his friend.

Kirk let his hand go up and down in a very slow but firm rhythm. He tried to keep himself in check, but his body wasn't as controllable as his mind and he shifted a little so Spock would go unnoticed of his growing erection.

He quickened his pace and he felt the shocks of the other man's body; climax was arriving, and soon. The last few jerks and trusts and Spock's body spasmd uncontrollably in his arms while he held him tight.

After the last shock had died down, Spock turned half round. "Thank you."

"No problem." He lifted the dead tired Vulcan and gently laid him in the bed, just like the night before. "Now just sleep, I see you tomorrow on the bridge."

Spock didn't even last long enough for a nod and tumbled in a very deep sleep. Kirk sighted. He watched his friend sleep for a minute, but the throb in his groin told him he needed a cold shower immediately, at least he could be this close.


	3. Chapter 3

The following bridge shift was just as any other. They had received orders to continue to a new sector and carry out their prime mission. The travel would take at least one week and Scotty almost begged for a recalibration of his most precious bairns, so it would probably take a bit more.

These things were crossing Kirk's head as he desperately tried to dismiss the past events in Spock's room. An aroused captain wouldn't do anyone good…

Finally the chronometer showed the beginning of next shift and he was freed of today's duty. "Spock, ten o'clock?" He said to his science officer in the same manner that they always used when talking about their chess dates. Only the almost controlled ting of green behind the silent nod could tell him that it was not, although nobody else could have noticed it.

The turbolift opened and he was on his way to dinner with his most favorite CMO and a tingle of anticipation on his belly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 pm sharp the doorbuzzer sounded. If Spock could be punctual, so could he.

"Enter." The door opened and he went in. "Hi." He said. It was the only thing he could manage to say. Everything looked so inappropriate.

"Captain." Spock said with a silent nod and rose from his seat behind the computer terminal he was working on. The man's biology had already begun to work; at least the evidence was duly noted by his superior in the form of a bulge in the standard black trousers.

"You may call me Jim now, Spock." He said with a small grin on his face. To take the initiative, because he doubted that the Vulcan would take it, he sat himself on the couch in exactly the same position as last night.

Spock went a bit green, but he moved away from his safe desk and approached Jim. Although with very tense muscles he undid hid trousers and lowered them before positioning himself between the spreaded legs of the man on the couch.

"Spock, just try to relax. You're gonna kill yourself this way." He pulled the Vulcan gently against him and trailed downwards with his hand.

Very slowly Spock's muscles began to relax and Jim fastened his pace. He himself too was totally taken with the action and he felt his groin tingle.

The climax came and just as the previous occasions it took Spock some time to recover.

"Jim," He said while resting himself against his friend, spend. "I believe you need assistance as well."

He turned around and watched Kirk intently.

Kirk himself was taken aback. He hadn't planned on letting his friend feel his erection, but he had been so absorbed in the action, that he had forgotten to keep himself away.

"That won't be necessary, I can deal with it myself." He said while trying to get up.

Spock didn't let him. Without a struggle and in a move that only Vulcans could with their grace and strength, the roles were reversed. Kirk was still trying to apprehend the move when his pants were pulled down and he found himself hissing at the contact of his first officer's hands.

He stopped resisting and let himself be emerged in the moment, let his mind wander to the forbidden thoughts of him and Spock doing very intimate things.

He was close, very close and the images flew by at warp speed. Spock, caressing him, licking, the roles reverse, he, licking, entering, both, climaxing, together…

He couldn't take it anymore. The climax came and wave after wave shook him. Just as he held Spock a few minutes ago, Spock held him now.

Kirk sighted from contentment and leaned back in his relaxed afterglow. He turned and with all force Spock jumped up from the couch and stared at him with great eyes.

This was how he had never seen Spock, except for maybe that one evening on the floor.

"Jim… It was not… accidentally… I... I would never… apologize… sorry, I…" He trailed of and sat on the floor, his hands around his knees, his eyes still wide with bewilderment.

"Spock, I don't under…" Suddenly it hit him. Vulcans are TOUCH telepaths! Spock had seen it all, all the imaginaries, all his control these moths had been for nothing. He looked back up to where Spock had sat the last time, but all he heard was the swoosh of the door and he quickly turned. Only to see it closing.

What was he to do? _I'd probably run after him. Maybe our friendship is salvageable. _

He took a moment to compose himself. "Computer, locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock is on the observation deck."

He rushed through the corridors, and into the main elevator, hoping it was not too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He had seen it all. The images in Jim's head. First he was fascinated by it. Oh how he had longed for this. To touch him and let himself be touched. But now, this future had been shattered. He had ruined his future. To touch one's mind without consent was __unimaginable; it was an outrage, the heaviest crime to commit for a Vulcan. He did not know what to do._

The sound of the doors brought him out of his thought pattern and before he had turned his mind had already identified the intruder. The bond was stronger than he had thought.

"Spock." The words were spoken with a definite undertone of mixed confusion, anxiety and relief.

"Captain." He interrupted him before he could make him consider, make it somehow seem logical, just as he always did. "I have committed the worst crime. I shall resign immediately and confine myself to the brig, until the Enterprise is able to make a detour to Vulcan." He lowered his head and swallowed hard. This was the end.

He walked to the doors, but was stopped by a soft hand on his arm, one that he couldn't ignore.

"Spock, you couldn't help it." Both men looked each other in the eyes now. And to Spock, the world seemed to stop right there. "I was projecting, and you… you just couldn't stop listening. It is just as if I yelled it at you. I… I thought you ran because… because of the nature of them." The last part came out with hesitation, and now Jim lowered his head in shame.

The silence in the conversation was multiplied by the emptiness of the room.

"May we share thoughts?" It was soft and spoken with hesitation, but Jim nodded and they settled on one of the observation couches which occupied the room.

"My mind to your mind." Their worlds dissolved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim looked around in the familiarity of Spock's mind. He loved this place, he always had. Suddenly he felt himself pulled into the deeper parts of Spock's mind, the parts he had never been before. A wave crashed into him and he was overthrown this memories and feelings. Spock's love for him washed over him and suddenly he understood.

The intensity of the moment broke the meld and Jim opened his eyes. They sat across each other, both panting, both staring.

"I had always thought you found same sex relations to be un-logical."

"And my opinion was that you preferred females."

Jim smiled and he noticed the wrinkles around Spock's eyes and he felt joy, not only from himself.

"What a fools we were."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where do we get from here?" Jim asked. They had been watching the stars together for about an hour now. Jim had cuddled himself up against Spock, who didn't seem to mind it at all.

A raised eyebrow was the response.

"I mean, I don't think I can take it if you ever leave me." He straightened against Spock and looked straight at him. "I have been feeling this for so long, and hell, I can't even sleep when you're restless. I feel you and every time you go somewhere I KNOW if there's something wrong. I don't think I can stand to lose that."

Before Jim could rant on he was hit by Spock's intent stare. "Jim, that would not be possible. Vulcans choose their mates for life. The bond will ensure everything, but I had not realized it had already progressed as far as it has."

He paused a while looking pensive. "Are you sure you are willing to deal with Ponn Far?" He added softer than his first words.

"Yes off course I do! I would never let you go through that alone again." To give his statement power, he added a hug to it, and after a few seconds, it was returned.

Jim stifled a yawn. "I believe it is getting late." Spock said tactically.

"Yeah, your place or mine?" The response was made with a tired grin.

Another raised eyebrow. "I believe you are too tired. I shall escort you to your quarters." With Vulcan smugness he raised and lifted Kirk as if carrying a child and moved towards the doors.

"Ah, no Spock! I believe I can do this by myself." He struggled to get free and landed on the floor."I guess we go to my place then."

They walked the empty corridors together, side by side like they had always did, only a bit closer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Jim awoke with a strange object pushing against him. He jolted upwards, his still foggy mind tried to grasp this new concept.

"Jim, are you all right?"

The recent events of last night came flooding back and with a small sigh he let himself fall back against his pillow.

"Jim?"

He turned his head and two piercing eyes stared at him with great intensity, the kind only Spock could show. "Yeah, everything's fine." He curled up against him. He felt the hesitation next to him, but after a moment Spock's muscles began to relax and he too let himself enjoy the moment.

"I guess we ought to go on duty."

"Affirmative, we have 17,32 minutes before the start of our shifts." Neither of them moved.

A startling shriek sounded from the wall.

"Damn those com-systems." He pushed himself up and made his way to the com-panel on the wall.

"Kirk here."

"Ah, captain, Ensign Wildes here. Dr. McCoy asked if you could stop by before your shift today, so eh… I thought I'd tell you now…"

"Thank you ensign, I'll see you later on the bridge. Kirk out."

They looked at each other, but their moment was spoiled and both got up to start another day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim felt nervous as hell. He had fought the Gorn captain, saved the Earth and the Federation multiple times and slept his way through the galaxy. This however, was different. He was about to meet Spock for the man's daily 'treatments'. Actually, he saw it more as their first real date, and now he was staring at his door, trying to get his hand to push the buzzer.

Before he had found the courage, the door slid open and revealed a rather bemused Spock. At least that's what Kirk read from his face.

"You are late." He remarked smugly.

Kirk tried to raise his eyebrow it the same manner, but entered after failing.

"You have lowered the temperature."He remarked when the doors had closed. He had to keep talking, he couldn't stop.

"May I have your thoughts?" The question was blunt and softly spoken. Totally ignoring the previous unimportant question.

Jim turned round and nodded softly, not trusting his voice to keep steady.

"My mind to your mind." Their surroundings dissolved and both their nervousness was shared.

Spock found himself surrounded by Jim's laughter and he himself projected his bemusement to his bondmate.

The contours of Spock's quarters became visible again when Spock guided him slowly out of the meld. They opened their eyes and did not look away when they met.

"This is silly." Jim took a deep breath and leaped forward, took a hold of Spock and brushed his lips against his own. When he didn't found resistance, he grew bolder and kissed until he needed to come up for air.

He looked into Spock's eyes and found them completely changed. Instead of cool control he found passion and emotion, but also insecurity.

He maneuvered them both to the bedroom while kissing further and pulled Spock onto the bed. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Spock just nodded, his eyes fixed on Jim.

Jim took it slow and carefully removed Spock's clothes. To still his insecurity, Kirk moved himself on top and continued his kissing. His hands roamed the man's body and his mouth trailed downwards.

When Jim licked the top of Spock's cock, a hiss escaped from the Vulcan's mouth. But before Jim could continue, he was pulled upwards and shaking hands tried to undress him.

Jim pushed himself up and slowly undid himself of his clothes. Teasingly slowly he removed his trousers, which underneath he never wore anything.

Spock pulled the human down on the bed and carefully began to explore the alien body. His hands travelled down and when his ministrations caused Jim to moan he was only encouraged.

"Spock… I need you. Can I penetrate… you?" Jim tried to speak slow and rational, but couldn't help sounding needy.

"Yes,… but I don't know how." It was spoken in the same tenacity as Jim's words were, but with a hint of hesitation.

"Don't worry." Jim jumped of the bed and removed a small tube from his trousers. He turned a bit red upon return. "I thought to be prepared."

Spock just gave him a small Vulcan smile of affection.

"Can you turn?" The Vulcan just did as he was told and rolled on his stomach.

"Just relax your muscles and feel. Do not resist." First one finger taunted Spock's entrance, which was quite engorged in lube. When his muscles had relaxed further, the first was joined by a second and third.

Kirk retracted his hand and gently pulled Spock on his back. "You need to tug your knees up as far as you can."

Jim squirted another generous amount out of the tube and lathered himself with it. He approached Spock carefully and placed himself gently against his partner's entrance.

Jim pushed lightly and slowly he entered Spock until he was fully in. "You're all right?" He asked with a heavy breath. "Yes."

He started to slowly go in and out while his right hand joined the rhythm around Spock's shaft.

He felt his climax nearing when he saw Spock raise his hand and asked a silent approval with his eyes. He just nodded, not trusting his voice. Spock apparently didn't either because he was sucked into their world without the ritual words.

Shortly after, their worlds exploded. The feeling of Jim's own climax was multiplied by Spock's and by the feeling of his own semen entering Spock from both views.

He must have passed out during these moments of pure joy, because when he opened his eyes he found himself curled up against Spock, who was still unconscious, although he too was coming round.

He didn't mind that everything was sticky from all the body fluids. Jim just pulled up the blanket around them and went back to his secure place in the crook of Spock's arm. He looked up and saw the Vulcan's eyes there to meet him. They both fell asleep simultaneously without a further word, secure in each other's arms and within the knowledge of never to be alone again.


End file.
